wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Snowflake in A Raging Storm
A Shipfic about Alex, Frostwind, and Shivers parents. P.S. Sorry if I don't get every detail about Icewing culture right. I've studied it abit on the canon wiki, and I've only read the first five books of the wings of fire series. Chapter One "Hurry up!" "Flap your wings!" "They would have catched you by now!" Frostburn collapsed on the cold snow, and looked up at his father with sore, tired eyes. His father growled. "If you want to work up your rank from the fifth circle before your seventh hatching day, you better work up. Or else." Frostburn sighed as he walked away. He got up, and whimpered at the aching pain in his wings. It was the same thing everyday. His father trained him until he collapsed, and even more after that. Frostburn just wanted a break. But, no. He knew it was important to get higher ranks. Fifth was pretty good to him. Not to his father, apparently. Frostburn was getting a break right now, he assumed. He looked around, wondering what to do. He began walking to the east, still looking around, when suddenly he heard a sudden yelp ￼of pain. He quickly jumped back as he realized he had accidentally stepped on a dragons tail. A Dragoness Dragonet, apparently. She snarled at Frostburn as she got up from under the snow, shaking herself. She had blended quite well in it. "HEY! Don't go stepping on Icewings tails!" Her voice was sharp, and of course young. It seemed to cut the air, and miss Frostburn's heart by an inch. "Oh, um..." Frostburn was sorta freaking out, his voice all jumbly. "Well, w-why are you h-hiding in the s-snow anyways?" He said, in mock confidence. "I'm hiding from my brother, weirdo! Now, just go do your guy things or whatever." The Dragoness said, as she turned around and began digging at the snow, making fast work with her sharp talons. Frostburn flinched as some of the snow coming up hit his snout. "H-hey!" Frostburn said, trying to sound angry but was really filled with fear. The Dragoness looked at him with annoyed eyes, which made Frostburn flinch. "What, weirdo?" Frostburn stopped, and looked around, the snow on his snout falling from it. "Oh, um... "W-watch where your throwing that s-snow!" The Dragoness got up in his face, snarling, making Frostburn shake. "Listen, weirdo. Go scram along. I was minding own business, until you stepped on my tail. And I think it would I be very sad if they had to scrape you off the ranks, wouldn't it?" Frostburn shook with fear. "So you will leave me alone. Understand?" The Dragoness held one of her talons at Frostburn's throat. "U-Understood!" Frostburn shook. "Good. Now, I-" As the Dragoness turned around, a sharp, angry voice filled the air. "MACKY!!" "Oh, great." The Dragoness growled. Suddenly, a big Icewing with blue, icy scales landed in front of The Dragoness. "WHAT THE BLOODY DRAGONET IS WRONG WITH!? YOU CAN'T JUST ABANDON A TEST LIKE THAT!! DON'T YOU WANT TO GET INTO A GOOD RANK BEFORE YOUR SEVENTH HATCHING DAY!!???" He was angry. Frostburn never thought it was possible for someone to be able to shout louder then his father. The Dragoness, Mackey, Frostburn guessed, shrugged. "I guess I do. But its boring." "BORING!??!!! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT!?!?!!?" The older dragon roared. WIP Category:Content (MKDragonet) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)